Kagome's story
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: Read and find out


Don't own Inuyasha or any song that may appear in this fanfic. (I wish I did those.)

KS: Hey readers it's me with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

Inu: Yea against our will.

KS: Don't make me hurt Inuyasha.

Inu: Like you could hurt me.

KS: Inuyasha you have to the count of three to start running 1…2…3… Inuyasha Start running BECAUSE YOU ARE SO DEAD (takes out a very large sword.)

Sesshy: Since those two are busy no with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gather round fan fiction readers and read the story I am about to tell of demon-miko named Kagome and her lover the demon lord Sesshomaru.

Ch.1

It was a warm summer night Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shipppo, Kilala where all asleep. Kagome slide out of her sleeping bag and walked to the bone eaters well and swing her feet over the lip and got ready to jump in when suddenly she felt strong arms warp around her waist but she didn't jump or scream for Inuyasha but relaxed into the demon lords tough. "And where do you think you're going my little miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed Kagome neck. "Back to my time" Kagome said as she moaned with pleasure.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To get away from Inuyasha and his dead bi-"Kagome didn't get to finish what she had to say because Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips to stop her from swearing in front of Rin who was right next to him or was. "What was that for?" Kagome said breathlessly

"To stop you from swearing in front of Rin" answered Sesshy

"Rins here! Where is she I don't see her?" said Kagome. At that statement Sesshoumaru sniffed the air It had Inuyasha written all over it.

"I'm going to rip that basturd to shreds" yelled a very angry Sesshomaru as he stormed toward Kagome's camp site.

"Calm down Sesshy." Said a worried and calm Kagome. That was until she saw Inuyasha slap she ran towards him an picked him by his throat and Said" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLAPING MY DAUGHTER ACROSS THE FACE YOU BASTURD I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT BUT THAT'S SESSHOMARU JOB NOT MINE." With that being said she dropped Inuyasha and he landed hard on his ass. Kagome picked up Rin and healed the bruise on her cheek. Then asked" Are you okay rin?"

"I'm fine Okaa-chan, will you sing me a song." Said Rin

"Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain?s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking, 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain?s finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now" Kagome finished her song everyone was staring at her. "Why are you guys staring at me?"Kagome ask them

KS: There the first chappie if you're wondering where Inu is well he's busy

Kags: SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!

'TTTTHHHUUUDDD'

Sesshy: Idiot

KS: Now remember to push that purple button at the bottom of the page and review or boxy will kill you

Boxy: You will die a slow and painful death


End file.
